zhu_zhu_pets_generation_1_15_wikifandomcom-20200213-history
Navy the Blue Scrub-Jay
Navy is a G1 Zhu Zhu Pet released in 1989. Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: White with blue rectangular spirals on breast and silver legs * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple shooting star Accessories * A blue star necklace Backcard Stories Note: These stories are reproduced exactly as they appear on the hamsters' backcards, including all errors. US Backcard Story Navy was looking for a special friend, a friend who believes in magic. One day he came upon a grand castle and saw a beautiful young girl sitting by the pond. Navy made an unusual sound. The girl turned to look at Navy, then ran toward him, arms outstretched in greeting. "I dream about you every night. Are you really here? Oh, please, please be here!" she exclaimed. Stars shot across the sky as Navy nestled his head in the young girl's shoulder. Navy knew that he had found his special friend - his friend who truly believes in magic! UK Backcard Story Navy is the most elegant of all the earth-bound creatures. He moves from place to place with a magical stride, almost as though he had wings. His magic takes him from kingdom to kingdom in search of a young girl who believes in magic...and in birds! Media Appearances Animated hamster stats * Body Colour: Blue * Pattern Colour: Purple spirals on breast * Eye Colour: Purple * Symbol: Purple shooting star He featured in the first Zhu Zhu Pets TV show (aka "Go Go Pets"). He starred in a read-along book titled Navy the Scrub Jay He was also in the Book: The Giants and the Castle of Darkness and The Shock at The Stage Show Argentinian Navy Argentinian Navy Variant I Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: Pink * Pattern Colour: Purple * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple shooting star Argentinian Navy Variant II Hamster Stats * Pose: Bird Pose * Body Colour: Peach * Pattern Colour: Blue * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple star Argentinian Navy Variant III Hamster Stats * Pose: Glory Pose * Body Colour: Pink * Pattern Colour: Dark pink * Eye Colour: Blue * Symbol: Purple shooting star Argentinian Navy Variant IV Possibly error/prototype Sky and Navy combo bird. Only one known, owned by Roogna. Argentinian Navy Variant V * prototype bird (no pattern, no eyes) * white body with red tail and a red shooting star in a Bird Pose. Argentinian Glory Variant VI * prototype bird (no pattern, no eyes) * white body with white tail and a shooting star in a Bird Pose. French Navy French Navy Variant I French Navy Variant II * with light blue tail Greek Navy Greek Navy Variant I * Bird Pose with white body. Pink breast with blue stripe. Lilac eyes. Greek Navy Variant II * Bird Pose with white body. Pink breast with purple stripe. Blue eyes. Greek Navy Variant III * Bird Pose with white body. Pink breast with blue stripe. Lilac eyes. Came with lilac star brush and a star necklace. Greek Navy Variant IV * Bird Pose with blue body. Yellow breast with blue stripe. Lilac eyes. Came with pink star brush and blue star necklace. Greek Navy Variant V * Navy Pose with blue body. Yellow breast with blue stripe. Italian Navy Peruvian Navy He looks similar to US Navy, except in Bird Pose with purple non-glittery symbol and no blue spirals on his breast. Dolly Mix Navy Zhu Zhu Pets Action Vinyl Navy Plush Navy * Year 3 Accessories * Shooting Star brush (with hole) Tag Info * Hello I'm Navyy. My magical stride takes me from Kingdom to Kingdom in search of someone who believes in magic and in me! Will you brush and pet my short silky plumage? Applause (embroidered symbol) Accessories * Purple flower brush (with hole) Applause (printed symbol) Merchandise Porcelain Figurines (retro) toothbrush set with Canary and Navy Showbag with Navy and Sky Navy Navy Coffee Cup Plate Lunch Box Thermos Tablecover Honeycomb Table Decoration Story book with figure Category:Generation 1 Category:G1 Adult Hamsters Category:G1 Wild Bunch Category:G1 Blue Hamsters Category:Year Two (1989-1990)